leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Whirlwind (move)
|priority=-6 |gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Scrambles the order of appeals on the next turn. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move later on the next turn. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=04 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Whirlwind (Japanese: ふきとばし Blow Away) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM04 in Generation I. Effect Generation I If Whirlwind is used in a wild Pokémon battle by a Pokémon on either side, the battle will automatically end. In a Trainer battle, Whirlwind has no effect. Whirlwind has 85% accuracy and normal priority. If the user's level is less than the target's level, there is a chance that Whirlwind will fail. More specifically, the chance of failing is FLOOR(T'' / 4) / (''T + U'' + 1), where ''T is the target's level and U'' is the user's level. This means that the chance of failure is always between approximately 12.5% and 25%, with a higher chance when the target's level is much greater than the user's. Generation II When in a Trainer battle, Whirlwind will now force the target to switch with a randomly chosen Pokémon from its Trainer's party. If there is no Pokémon for the target to switch with, Whirlwind will fail. Whirlwind's accuracy is increased to 100% and its priority is decreased to -1. If Whirlwind is used before the opponent can make its move, Whirlwind will fail. Whirlwind can now hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of . Whirlwind's chance to fail does not apply to Trainer battles. However, in Trainer battles, Whirlwind will always fail if used before the opponent has made its move. Generation III to IV Whirlwind will fail when used against Pokémon with the Ability or rooted by . It no longer fails if it is not used last. It will now fail to hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly. If the user's level is less than the target's, the chance of failure is now calculated slightly differently. Given the terms ''T for the target's level, U'' for the user's level, and ''X for a random integer from 0 to 255, a term R'' can be calculated where ''R = FLOOR( ( T'' + ''U ) * X'' / 256 ) + 1. If ''R is less than or equal to T''/4, Whirlwind fails. The chance of Whirlwind failing can generally be approximated by ( ''T / 4 + 1 ) / ( T'' + ''U ); the chance of failing may diverge moderately from that approximation for low values of T'' and ''U. Whirlwind now has a priority of -6. Generation V In wild Pokémon battles, Whirlwind will now always fail if the user's level is less than the target's. In Trainer battles, Whirlwind will now succeed if it hits, regardless of either Pokémon's level. Whirlwind is now reflected by and . If a battle with wild Pokémon ever involves more than one Pokémon on each side of the battle, Whirlwind will fail if used by the player's Pokémon against a wild Pokémon, but if a wild Pokémon uses it against the player, it will force the target to switch with another Pokémon in the Trainer's party, regardless of the target's level. Generation VI onward Whirlwind now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Whirlwind can now hit a target even if it has used , , or , but will fail if the target is protected by . Whirlwind can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Whirlwind, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |Generates a powerful wind that blows away wild Pokémon. Useful in the wild only.}} |A powerful wind that blows the target away. The opposing trainer must use a new Pokémon.}} |Blows away the foe & ends battle.}} |Blows away the foe with wind and ends the battle.}} |The foe is made to switch out with an ally. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |Blows away the target, switching it out of battle.}} |The foe is blown away, to be replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The foe is blown away and replaced by another Pokémon in its party.}} |The target is blown away, to be replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The target is blown away and switched. In the wild, a battle against a single Pokémon ends.}} |The target is blown away, and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 23 |23|23|22|22|22|29 25 }} 21 }} 25 }} 25 }} }} 30 |30}} 30 |30}} 1, 48 |1, 48}} 21 |21}} By }} By TM By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Whirlwind blows away the opponent in front in a straight line, contrary to the direction it is facing. If it hits a wall, it takes 5 damage. If it hits another Pokémon, both Pokémon take 5 damage. Description |Knocks the target flying. If the target hits a wall or another Pokémon, it sustains damage.}} |Sends the target flying. If the target hits a wall or another Pokémon, it sustains damage.}} | }} |It blows away an enemy straight back. The enemy takes damage if it crashes into a wall or a Pokémon.}} |It blows an enemy away in a straight line. If the enemy crashes into a Pokémon or a wall, the enemy takes damage.}} |} |} In the anime |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Whirlwind in |Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team|Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Whirlwind}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Whirlwind}} |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Whirlwind |Generation III|at the time}}}} * In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, told his to use Whirlwind, which it cannot legally learn. This is a , as in the original Japanese version, Ash only told Bulbasaur to "blow away" 's 's . In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Mirror Move (move)|Mirror Move}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In the Japanese versions of , and , if the player's Pokémon uses Whirlwind on a wild Pokémon with 5 characters in its name, the exclamation mark will overwrite part of the text box. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吹飛 旋風 |zh_cmn=吹飛 / 吹飞 旋風 |da=Hvirvelvind |nl=Wervelwind |fi=Tuulenpyörre |fr=Cyclone |de=Wirbelwind |el=Στρόβιλος Stróbilos |hi=अंधी तूफ़ान Andhi Toofan |it=Turbine |ko=날려버리기 |no=Virvelvind |pl=Cyklon Trąba Powietrzna Podmuch Wiatru/Atak Wiatru Moc Huraganu Atak Powietrzny |pt_br=Rajada de Vento (anime) Ataque de Vento ( , -present, manga) Ayaque de Vento ( ) Furacão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Remoinho |ro=Vârtejul |sr=Vihor |es_eu=Remolino |es_la=Torbellino |sv=Virvelvind |tr=Hortum |vi=Thổi Bay }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that switch the target out Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Wirbelwind es:Remolino fr:Cyclone it:Turbine ja:ふきとばし zh:吹飞（招式）